More than Enough
by jackmanfan
Summary: [Four Brothers] The Mercer brothers finally got their revenge. But it isn't over yet. They begin to realize that there was more to the murder of their mom, and it is connected with their childhood friend. Bobby and OC.


**More than Enough**

**Hey guys! This is my new fic about the Four Brothers. I loved the movie and thought about writing a story about it. I'm just gonna see what your reactions are, and if it's good I'll update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters except Emily Miller and her dad and maybe some characters that may show up.**

**The 1st chapter takes place at Evelyn Mercer's funeral.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome back**

Bobby Mercer was driving back to a place he hasn't been in for a pretty long time. Home. The music was blaring in his car but he hardly paid any heed to it for there is one thing in his mind. Revenge. Revenge to those who killed his mother. He felt sad yes, but more than anything, he felt anger. But he need not show it right now. He has to pay respects to the woman he loved. The only one who took him in her home and cared for him. He sighed as he made a turn. He was almost there. He felt rather eager to meet his brothers again. The only people he loved as much as his mother.

Emily Miller looked at the reflection in her mirror. She put on some extra lip balm to prevent her lips from being chapped. She observed herself. She wore a longsleeve black dress that reached just down her knees and a long black coat. She put on a scarf on her neck, got her purse and went downstairs. Before she could reach the door, her phone began to ring. She sighed and impatiently picked it up.

"What?" she asked.

"Emily, this is Mikey. Listen, I need your decision now. Mr. Botecelli is getting really impatient it's getting annoying." She groaned.

"Look. I have a funeral to attend. I'll call you later." She put down the phone. She hurriedly went to her car and drove away.

"Hey fairy." Bobby greeted Jack, with that smirk on his face. He rolled his eyes. They hugged.

"Hey. How you doin'?" Jack asked.

"Well, you know. Same old, same old." Bobby replied.

"Doubt that man." Jack said with a smirk.

They were silent for a moment. They were at the local church where the services were gonna be held.

"So, gonna stay here for a while?" Jack asked, breaking the rather akward silence.

"Guess so. Some sons of bitches have to pay." Bobby answered. Then Jeremiah appeared.

"Hey brothers!" he greeted, as they had a group hug.

"Ya'll dressed rather smartly today." He joked.

"Yeah well, gotta pay respects to mom." Bobby said as Jack nodded. Jerry looked around.

"Where's Angel?" he asked.

"Don't think he's coming." Jack guessed.

"Wonder what that asshole's thinking." Bobby said in disbelief. Jerry chuckled. Jack grinned.

"Boy he's gonna get it." Jack said. The ceremony began and the brothers' rather cheerful mood was suddenly changed to a much darker one. Bobby looked as if he felt someone entered and true to form, he saw Emily. She looked pretty stressed which reminded him of the last time they saw each other. 4 years ago, Thanksgiving. But she was also very sad. She was also close to Evelyn. Like a mother to her. She caught his eye and he gave her a curt nod. He looked back at the casket.

Emily was close to tears as the ceremony progressed. When it finally came the part where Evelyn's body was going to be buried, she wiped a tear that slid off. Evelyn was like a mother to her. Hell, she could have been her mother. Her biological mother died when giving mother to her. Her father, was, well, not a father. She grew up in his house. That was it. He is very abusive, even when she became an adult.

The Mercers were her second family. She sighed as Evelyn's casket was lowered onto the ground. She felt like crying but she tried to hold it. She looked up and saw Bobby Mercer's hunched form. Now she really felt like crying. He looked depressed, at the same time there was a certain air of anger surrounding him. Of course. He's usually angry about something. Though it's his rather rude sense of humor that intrigued her when they were in High school. He was two years older that her and even then did was he infamous for that bad boy reputation. Though he acted exceptionally nice to her. Maybe it was because of his mother. Anyway, she remembered her senior prom when the "popular" people were going to play a cruel joke on her. They were going to crown her the "Queen of the prom" then drop to her slimy substances. Bobby was supposed to pick her up (her dad is unavailable and she can't drive) when he found out about it. He beat up the men behind the joke and saved her from total humiliation. Bobby and those boys had a history from High school hockey. But she knew better. He cared for her like a sister. Throughout the car ride, she was dead silent. But when they reached the Mercers' home, she completely broke down. He was so bewildered for he was not used to this sort of thing and didn't know what to do. Evelyn took over though he felt completely helpless. It was that sort of thing that his brothers would make fun of him about. She had the slightest hint of a smile of that memory. Evelyn was buried. She walked to the spot, said her goodbyes and went to the car before Bobby or any of the brothers could talk to her.

The Mercer brothers were at Jerry's house. Bobby saw Emily at one of the tables on the backyard, talking on her cellphone. He sighed. Always busy, he thought.

Emily looked at Bobby and Jack talking to Jerry's daughters. She smiled at how cute they seemed to handle kids. Her smile was quickly turned into a slight scowl as she saw two cops, Lt. Green and Detective Fowler. She though Green was pleasant enough, but Fowler, was always at her family's ass. She knew they were going to question the brothers' motives. She shook her head at what they were going to try to do to whoever killed their mother, she knew them too much. She looked at her drink, then not too long somebody greeted her.

"Hello sweetheart." She looked up and saw Bobby. She grinned and stood up and hit his arm.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, pretending to be bewildered and hurt. She laughed and he hugged her.

"That was for not showing up in the last 4 Thanksgivings AND Christmases… And there's more where THAT came from." She said jokingly. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." They both sat down.

"What have you been doing the past 4 years? Got yourself locked up again?" she asked, with a slight concern on her voice. He shrugged, and put both hands behind his head.

"Yeah, well, I'm here now. That's what matters, right?" she sighed and leaned closer to the table

"Bobby, I'm saying this as a friend, please think about what you're gonna do. I mean, I'm mad at whoever killed Evelyn, but I don't think you're thought this through." She said in low voice. He sighed.

"I thought about this since I heard mama died. Whoever killed her is going to fucking pay." She looked at him and leaned back on her chair. There was a silence.

"I'll tell you what I hear." He grinned.

"Just don't get yourself fucking killed." She hissed at him. He grinned even more.

"Scared for my life princess?" he said mockingly. It was her turn to smirk.

"Whatever makes you happy, princess." She said, emphasizing princess. He scoffed.

"You wanna drink?" he asked rather eagerly.

"N-no it's-."

"HEY FAIRY! GET US A COUPLE OF DRINKS HERE!" Bobby nearly yelled. Jack looked pissed off as she was stifling her laughter.

"GET YOUR OWN DRINK ASSCLOWN!" he yelled back. She couldn't contain it any longer and giggled. He turned to her again.

"Damn that bastard…" he muttered loud enough for Emily to hear. She laughed. He grinned at her.

"You don't know how I missed that laugh of yours." She nearly chocked at the drink she finished.

"Well, I don't think you're the type of guy to remember a woman's laugh." She said.

"What do you mean I'm not that type of guy? What the hell do you think I am?" he asked challengingly, looking amused. She looked at him innocently. They laughed.

"This is like the first time I laughed in weeks. And under wrong circumstances." She said with a rather sad look in her eyes.Bobby leaned on his chair.

"Yeah." There was a short silence.

"Bobby, I forgot to tell you somethin'"

"What?" she grinned.

"Welcome back."


End file.
